


Wizards and Wolves Five. The Malfoy Chalice.

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: There are four previous Wizard and Wolves tales. This one is just for fun.    " Derek I've been cursed."    " No, sweetheart, you're at Stanford, no curses there."





	

You couldn’t really blame just the one person.

Not Stiles, all he did was go away to college.  
Well he did have a keg party on the Friday before the semester began.  
But everyone did that didn’t they?  
A large group of people from his dorm, loud music and beer, nothing odd about that.  
It wasn’t even his idea that they filled the shining gold cup and passed it round during a loud, childish game of truth or dare.  
The cup had seemed the ideal vessel. Large and sturdy.

You couldn’t blame Derek, he wasn’t there.  
He had waived Stiles off to college with the promise he would follow soon and he had sent a couple of gifts to make Stiles feel at home.  
He had told Teddy about the gifts, but presents were a nice thing, mostly. 

You couldn’t blame Teddy, he was only a child.  
He had wanted to send Stiles a gift too and the cup was large and shiny and crusted with jewels, he didn’t think anyone would miss it.  
Malfoy manor was full of old stuff. He had even asked permission, so no, you couldn’t blame Teddy.

You couldn’t blame Narcissa either, well maybe a little, because she did listen to Teddy, well most of the time.  
One can’t listen to children’s chatter all day every day, one’s head would explode.

Most of the blame could be placed on the head of Abraxus Malfoy, Draco’s great, great, too many to mention, Grandfather who had often cursed things, just for fun.  
But since he had died four hundred years before our story began it would be pointless blaming him.  
And even he, couldn’t have known that four hundred years into the future, his great, great, too many to mention, grandson’s adopted ward, would send the Malfoy Chalice half-way around the world as a gift to a muggle.

Stiles woke, his mouth dry, his head banging, and like a million others who drank too much, muttered the words, “Never again.”

He ran a hand across his head and swore, someone had put a wig on his head while he was asleep.  
He pulled hard to get if off. “Ow…Ow…” Bastards must have glued it on.  
He stood, his head swimming, and made his way to the bathroom.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
The glue must be really strong and not only was he wearing a wig, his face was covered by a long white-blond beard.  
He frowned into the mirror.  
He couldn’t see a tiny part of his face or head that wasn’t covered with hair.  
He couldn’t see where the ends were to peel them off.  
He looked hard into the mirror, was this really only a prank?  
He fetched some scissors and cut off a length of beard proving his fears to be real.  
The beard grew right back again. Fuck, fuck. Fuck.

A shout from the other room caused him to go investigate.

Darrell was sitting up on the couch. “What’s all this hair Dude? Who’s done this?”

Stiles shook his head. “No clue, look at me, I’m the same.”

More people stirred from where they had been crashing on the floor, and all were covered with long silky hair and beards.

A loud shriek from across the hall and the door slammed open.  
Carolyn stood there, shouting at them, “What have you done to Jessica you bastards?”

She stood and looked at them all. “What’s going on?”

Stiles backed away into his bedroom and sank down onto the bed.  
He was used to odd things happening, and this was definitely weird. Like a curse…  
Whatever had happened, had happened to all of the guys at the party, Jessica too, but not Carolyn.  
So a curse that they had all come in contact with except for Carolyn.   
He looked round the room and his eyes settled on the golden cup. He sighed. Fuck.  
He reached for his cell.

“Stiles! Nice surprise wasn’t expecting you to call today.”

“Derek, I’ve been cursed.”

“No! No sweetheart, you’re at Stanford, no curses there, no…”

“That cup you sent me…it was cursed…”

“What cup?”

“You know, that cup, big shiny thing you’d get in store, world’s best boyfriend, you know.”

Derek burst out laughing. “You think I’d send you a cup with world’s best boyfr….”

Even through the hair and the beard Stiles could feel himself going red. He took a deep breath, this was serious.  
“Derek, please?” he sent a pic of the cup and also one of himself. “Look, cursed.”

“I promise I didn’t send it. Was there a card?”

Stiles scrabbled on the table looking for the package the cup had arrived in. Finding a card he read it out.

“Hi Stiles, hope you like the present, have good college, your friend Teddy Lupin Malfoy Potter.”

“Teddy! He wouldn’t know about any curse, sit tight sweetheart, I’ll find out what it is.”

Stiles sat back down on the bed, not wanting to mix with the others. Hoping Derek would find out soon.

“Hi Uncle Derek.”

“Hi Teddy. Did you happen to send Stiles a big shiny cup?”

“Yes did he like it?”

“Where did you get it Teddy? Do you remember? It’s important.”

“Grandmamma gave me it.”

“ Grandma Andromeda?”

“No Grandmamma, we’re at the Manor.”

Derek sighed, of course, there were probably loads of cursed things in the Malfoy house.

“Teddy, I need to speak to Uncle Draco urgently, understand, can you bring him?”

A few minutes passed and then Draco came into view being dragged by an eager Teddy.

Draco sipped from a steaming cup.  
“Derek! How are you? Teddy said you wanted a word.”

“Stiles has been cursed. We think by a cup Teddy sent him. I’ve sent a photo.”

“The Malfoy Chalice! Teddy did you send this to Stiles?”

Teddy looked upset. “Yes, Uncle Draco, but Grandmamma said it would be fine. I asked her.”

Draco looked down at his ward. He had never known Teddy to lie, but what had his mother been thinking?  
He shouted for a house- elf and sent him to fetch his Mother.

Narcissa sailed into the room frowning, her eyes flashing. “Draco I do not like to be summoned to the study as if I were not the Mistress of this house.”

Draco gave her a long look, “Mother we have a problem, well Stiles has a problem.”  
He nodded to Derek on the laptop. “Did you give Teddy the Malfoy Chalice to send to Stiles as some sort of sick joke?”

Narcissa lifted her head and glowered at him. “The Malfoy Chalice! Don’t be absurd Draco, why would I give that to a child?”

Teddy stamped his feet, his hair turning bright red. “Yes you did Grandmamma…yes you did. I specially asked if I could send Stiles a present and you said…yes anything….”

Narcissa looked down at Teddy and raised her voice…”But not a four-hundred year old antique…Oh Merlin, was it one of Abraxus’ tricks…?”

Draco showed her the pictures. “Seems so.”

Narcissa looked down at Teddy. “I did say you could send a gift, I remember. But I meant a muggle gift not a priceless…you naughty child.  
If Draco had done such a thing when he was young, his father would have beaten him with a big stick.”

Teddy eyes began to fill with tears. 

Draco was annoyed and amused. “Mother you fibber, father was lot of things but a child beater he was not. Apologise to Teddy, this really wasn’t his fault.”

Narcissa looked down at the small, sad face how could she resist that quivering lip?  
“Sorry, Grandmamma was wrong not to listen to you, I apologise.” She held out her hand.  
“Come Teddy, we need to go retrieve the cup. Don’t cry, we’re going to see Uncle Derek, you’ll like that. Let’s get your coat?”

Harry passed them in the doorway. “What’s going on?”

“Teddy, with Mother’s almost permission, sent The Malfoy Chalice to Stiles as a gift.  
It’s one of old Abraxus’ tricks. He liked to curse things for fun.  
We occasionally come across something of his we don’t know about.  
Father hiccuped for a week once when he opened an old cigar box”

“What’s the chalice?”

“Bloody big jewelled cup, usually kept in a glass cabinet in Father's study. No-one goes in there much.”

He showed the pictures of the cup and Stiles to Harry.

Harry grinned, “Not such a bad curse, I like the hair,” he reached to run his hands through the same colour hair on his lover’s head.

“I know you do. Not so certain about the beard though.” He popped a kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry pulled him closer, kissing and moaning. Running his hand down Draco’s back, cupping his cheeks.

“Dudes, still here, if you’re gonna get down and dirty, at least tilt the screen so I can watch.”

Harry blushed a little. “You didn’t tell me about Derek.”

Draco returned to the laptop.  
“Derek, we’ll apparate to you and then you can take us to Stiles. We’ll be there in five minutes.” 

“I’ll be ready.”

Narcissa, Teddy, Draco and Harry, collected Derek and apparated together in Stiles dorm room.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief then a groan as he sat up.  
The hair was down to his feet and together with the beard gave him the look of Cousin Itt from the old TV series.  
His head weighed a ton.  
No-one wanted to upset Stiles but they couldn’t help laughing and laughing.

Narcissa recovered first and began to undo the spell.  
First the beard shrank then the hair until soon Stiles was his old self.  
He hugged everyone even Narcissa, and Draco laughed again to see the look on his mother’s face.

“What about everyone else. There’s a whole group of people in the next room covered with hair.”

“I think the best thing will be to wipe their memories for the last twenty-four hours. Then we’ll take off the curse and we can all go home for a nice pot of tea.”

Harry opened the door and Narcissa passed through, and they began to obliviate all the guys memories.  
Then they removed the curse and got rid of all the hair, which was by now filling the room.  
Draco picked up the chalice, packed it in its box and followed, but Stiles pulled Derek close and kissed him passionately.  
“I know it’s only been a week but I’ve missed you loads. When can you make the move to come live here?”

“Soon I promise.” Derek held Stiles face in his hands and kissed him in return.

Teddy had returned to the doorway and stood watching. “Are you smoooooching?  
Grandma Andromeda is always saying ‘Uncle Harry and Draco are smooching again.’ 

Derek bent to talk to the small boy. “Well you have to erm…smooch…sometimes when you grow up and fall in love.”

Teddy shook his head and rolled his eyes.” Yeuch. Anyway, if you’ve quite finished?  
Uncle Harry says it’s all done out here and he’s never seen a muggle college so can we have a tour, and Grandmamma is waiting for her tea.”


End file.
